


[Art: Moodboard] The Heart of My Own (burn it down low)

by Minka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Art, Because I Have A Problem, Earth Magic, Fairy Tale Style, Forest Gothic, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, Magic Realism, Mental Health Issues, Mild Horror, Playlist, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Mythology, Slavic mythology, Sort Of, Soulmates, Southern Gothic, Spiritualism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minka/pseuds/Minka
Summary: In a deep, dark forest, a city-weary deliveryman finds more than he bargained for.----Moodboard + Playlist for 'The Heart of My Own'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	[Art: Moodboard] The Heart of My Own (burn it down low)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart of My Own (burn it down low)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911761) by [Minka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minka/pseuds/Minka). 



> Using this as some art, a ‘teaser’ and also to cross off a Bucky Barnes Bingo square! Look at me multitasking! 
> 
> **Title:** Heart of my Own – burn it down low (mood board)  
>  **Square Filled:** Y3 – Wolf  
>  **Author:** Minka  
>  **Pairing:** Steve/Bucky  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Summary:** In a deep, dark forest, a city-weary deliveryman finds more than just his match.

> Once over the steep bank, Bucky knew that there was a small stream to ford, and then another hill to climb. It was a taxing drive, and how the hell anyone had managed to find – or even choose – a place so far secluded from the world was beside Bucky. He secretly loved it and was jealous, but damn, it was a drive and a real strain on his handbrake and suspension. 
> 
> “ _I wrote on these walls a simple charm to keep the wolves at bay. Gave all my heart; the strength of my arms to hold you close and safe_ ,” Bucky sang along, not at all caring that he’d belted this part out only minutes before on the first playthrough. It was one of his favourite parts of the song, though he wasn’t sure why. Sometimes he had fuzzy thoughts that might have been memories of howling in the night and the warm press of a nose, so maybe it was some lingering childhood fantasy that made the lyrics hit home.
> 
> Another turn of the wheel and Bucky saw the warm light of the house flooding through the trees.

[Get excited and listen to the Playlist here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLo4vU-E4i61JulLYtktTyEIRLaExQZEK_)

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will start posting tomorrow evening (my Aussie time), and it will be in the classic 'fairy tale three parts'. Get excited!!! Not only is it a gift for a wonderful reader, but it's also going to include some art (real art!) from an amazing Stucky artist! So get really excited! 
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to show some love over my budding Photoshop skills (I'm oddly proud of myself). You can also [stalk me on Tumblr](https://minka-g.tumblr.com/), and keep your eyes peeled for part one!


End file.
